


I need you..

by DaddySnixx



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Lana (Professional Wrestling)/Liv Morgan - Freeform, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddySnixx/pseuds/DaddySnixx
Summary: Liv just needs her Rue Rue.
Relationships: Liv Morgan/Ruby Riot | Heidi Lovelace
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	I need you..

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Madi and Tay here follow us on wattpad. 
> 
> @daddysnixx

I could not erase the picture of Ruby nearly passing out from my head, no matter how hard I tried.

I tried to get to get to my Rue Rue as soon as Shayna got that Kirifuda Clutch on her, but stupid Nia stopped me and forced me to watch my teammate, best friend, soulmate, crush.. you name it, get hurt.

I managed to get away from Nia and I managed to get to Ruby. Shayna still had her in the Kirifuda Clutch, even though she and Nia had already won the match. I dug my finger nails into Shayna's arm. "Let her go!" I yelled, nearly on the brink of tears. "Let her go!" I yelled louder and I finally managed to pull Shayna off.

The first thing I did was curl up to Ruby, the old sensitive Liv was showing but honestly I didn't care at that point, and I wasn't thinking. That was my Rue Rue, I wasn't sure if she was okay or not.

That wasn't even the worst part, Shayna could have broken Ruby's arm earlier in the match!

Ruby laid passed out in the middle of the ring as I watched her and traced her face and head, with tears rolling down my own face. Shayna and Nia just smirked at us. 'Weak' they probably thought.

A few minutes later after we got backstage with the referee's help they shooed me away while they took Ruby to the trainers and they took me to do an interview. My mind was only focused on Ruby during the interview, until I was remind of one thing during the interview..

The superstar shakeup..

The shakeup is what caused the squad to break up the first time.. We were all separated.

I mean good things came out of it. Now the squad is more equal instead of just being all about Ruby. There's more of an understanding for each other. We both are on the same page. And we are united.

But all those things had to go through the many bad things in order to happen. We both went through some stuff individually and together..not to get into everything.. but..

There was getting separated from the shake up.. I was sent to smackdown, Ruby stayed on Raw and then our third member Sarah also stayed on Raw. Then there was me losing to Charlotte and then leaving, saying that when I'm coming back I was going to be real. Then there was the whole Lana and I situation.. let's just say going for a married woman is never the smartest idea. If she is willing to cheat on her own spouse rather than leaving him then what made me think she wasn't going to do the same to me? Well I got my karma for that when she started dating Bobby Lashley. All that motivated the new Liv Morgan. Some of that inspired her actually, so I came back. Well that takes me into Ruby turning on me.. You do not know the happiness I felt when I heard Ruby's music hit and I saw her come down that ramp, I had missed my Rue Rue dearly. When we were going in for a hug I was suddenly met with the mat and then her knee, and then Lana's face, and then the mat again.

Will all of that happen again, will you turn your back on me again? I can't handle it again Rue, I just can't.

"Now Liv this Friday the beginning of the Wwe draft, where are you emotionally and what are you hoping for?" The interviewer asks me.

"I just want to be with Ruby. Wherever we go just as long as I'm with Ruby it's okay. I'm so sorry I have to go check on her." I say as I walk off to the trainers room. As I'm walking I'm taking off my makeup.

As soon as I arrive the trainer is walking out of the room.

"Hey Liv, you can check on her now." I nod and thank him.

I walk in and Ruby instantly smiles at me, making my heart swell. "Hey Liv."

"Hi Rue, how do you feel?" I ask, making her shrug. "I feel okay. Doc says that they don't know if I injured anything yet, but I should find out soon." As soon as she says that the image of Shayna nearly breaking her arm pops into my head and I can't help but cringe and let out a shaky breath. "O-okay."

"Liv?" Ruby asks concerned. "What's wrong?" Liv had already closed her eyes, she was trying to keep her tears in, "Liv there's no point in hiding from me, I already felt your hot tears against my arm and back earlier, and I already know you're trying not to cry right now. So come here." Ruby pat the spot between her legs and opened her non injured arm, since her injured one had ice. I didn't waste anymore time and I instantly rushed into her arm and sat between her legs, curling into her chest.

Soon I felt Ruby's fingers running through my hair and rubbing my back as I cried into her chest.

We just sit there for a while when all of a sudden Natalya and Lana come in Both looked all banged up.

"So what happened, Lana? You were just in here." Doc asks.

"Well earlier Nia Samoan dropped me onto the table, and now they jumped Nattie and I from behind." Lana responds.

"Well I'll get you two some ice." Doc responds and walks off.

"Thanks for nearly walking me here Nattie." Lana says and hugs Natalya. "Thanks for taking that announce table for me Lana, although you didn't have to. I don't know what I'd do without you. I hope we don't get separated." Natalya kisses Lana on the cheek as they grab each other's hands.

I don't know how long they are staring at each other because I'm busy playing with Ruby's fingers.

I feel eyes on mine and I look up to meet Lana's eyes on mine. She leans in to kiss Natalya on the cheek and I bet she's trying to get me to feel something, but I feel nothing. I see doc gave them ice and all three of them leave and Ruby and I head out soon after.

Ruby and I are laying down in her bed watching a movie when a thought pops into my head. "Hey Rue Rue?" I ask her nervously as I play with her fingers again. "Hmm?" She she looks at me curiously. "What if we get separated again?" I ask nervously. "We love and support each other from separate shows. We can still see each other when we are free. You'll do fine on your own if we are separated. You were thriving on your own before." Ruby responds as she runs her fingers through Liv's hair to soothe the tense girl in her arms.

"I just want to be with you Rue Rue.. I don't want to be separated again.." Liv cuddled closer to Ruby. If she's away from Ruby she'll lose the happiness in her life and she'll go back to the sadness, and Lana, and most importantly.. what if Ruby betrayed her again?

"Liv I know what you're thinking, 'What if Ruby betrays me again?' Well I'm here to tell you that I'd be extremely stupid to do that. We complete each other Liv. We may not have won tonight, but we still have so much to prove as a tag team. But if wwe has other plans for us than we accept those plans and continue to prove ourselves. It's never over Liv; squad for life, you me, and Sarah. Speaking of Sarah, did you get all of her texts.

Liv finally giggled.

"Yes. All those hormones turned her even more into a mamabear!" Liv giggled more, making Ruby smile and roll her eyes playfully. "Tell me about it, she about blew my phone up while I was in there."

I giggle and shake my head, knowing Sarah would do that.

I curl up close to Ruby.

I don't know where Ruby and I will end up after the shake up, but just as long as we're okay after it I'll be okay.. but please wwe..

I just need Ruby..

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some reviews and constructive criticism if needed.
> 
> Thank You!


End file.
